Un fan pas comme les autres
by Celinette
Summary: Ou les conséquences d'un cadeau particulier...Slash HarrySev' sur fond d'une légère introspection de ce dernier....OS


**Un fan pas comme les autres**

Genre : Romance/Humour (du moins j'essaie)

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer Fanfiction donc je ne fais qu'emprunter des personnages et je les place volontairement dans des situations tordues….

Warning : Ceci est un slash yaoi…A savoir une romance homosexuelle masculine…Donc si cela vous dérange : cliquez sur "précédent'' et trouvez-vous une histoire qui vous convienne….

**Avant toute chose** :

Non ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire qui débute Il s'agit d'un OS…Et celui là sera réellement en un seul chapitre….

Cet OS est d'un genre nouveau pour moi…Pas dans le style mais plutôt dans ses composants…Et il est sans prétention hormis celle de peut être faire plaisir à quelqu'un…Fan de ce cher Sevy

Il est tout spécialement dédié à ma 'tite Para qui fête aujourd'hui ses…. je ne vous le dis pas Après tout jamais on ne divulgue l'age d'une dame

**Joyeux anniversaire Para !!**

* * *

-« _"J'suis fan fanatique je ne pense pas donc je suis…''_ »

Un homme grand et mince se tenait devant un plan de travail et s'amusait à découper des oignons en fines lamelles tout en chantonnant gaiement… Son arrière train joliment musclé remuait joyeusement en rythme des paroles et de la batterie….

-«_"… Moi je vis pour mon idole…Asservi à mes textes il me sert de prétexte…'' _»

D'un coup de hanche il referma un tiroir et un large sourire étira ses lèvres pleines…Il se dirigea à l'aide de deux ou trois pas de danse vers la gazinière et versa les oignons dans la poêle chaudement huilées…

C'est sûr que si son invité de ce soir le voyait chanter et sourire comme il le faisait actuellement il ne s'en remettrais pas…Déjà ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que Severus Rogue pouvait ouvrir la bouche et en laisser sortir un son autre qu'un aboiement relevait limite de la cure psychiatrique pour délire et hallucination entraînant une démence jugée permanente…Un éclat de rire le surprit…Et en plus il venait de lui !! Incroyable combien son invité arrivait à tirer de lui des choses extraordinaires… Mais c'est vrai qu'imaginer Harry Potter, LE survivant habillé d'une fine camisole blanche dans une chambre capitonné, en train de hurler à tous vents qu'il est sain d'esprit et que oui Severus Rogue pouvait se montrer humain, était plus que risible….

-« _"Moi aussi je donne mon sang quitte à prendre vos enfants…''_ »

D'un mouvement ample du poignet et pourtant délicat il remua sa sauce tomate avec une cuillère en bois…La musique l'accompagnait toujours…En réalité elle était même en boucle…Harry Potter lui avait offert ce_…. « "Visque'' ? Non ce disque…Oui c'est ça…Disque…Ah ces moldus quand même !! »_ un peu par provocation à la fin de ses Aspics, lors de la remise des diplômes… _« Rectification : il n'y avait que de la provocation dans son geste !! Sale petit morveux pré pubère ! »_

Il émietta tranquillement la viande hachée en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête d'un de ses anciens condisciples…. _« Hmmm !!! Tu vas devoir te refaire un soin capillaire mon cher Lucius…Tout ce rouge ne te sied vraiment pas au teint !! Oh…. Mais c'est qu'il est brouillé en plus !! Tsss….Etre mangemort n'est pas de tout repos, hein ? Même pas le temps de se faire un gommage suivi d'un masque facial…Quoiqu'en matière de masque tu te poses là toi…. »_

-«_"… Jamais je n'abandonne car je sais ma cause bonne….''_ »

Oui c'est vrai il était un brin obstiné…Mais juste ce qu'il fallait !! Si, si…Bien évidemment certains considèrent cela comme un défaut mais ce sont des abrutis ! Un point c'est tout !

C'est grâce à son caractère bien trempé qu'il avait réussi à déjouer la vigilance du Maître…Puis à sauver la vie au Survivant…Et oui sans lui jamais il n'aurait acquis ce titre honorifique…Et aucune reconnaissance de sa part…. _« Ah ! Ces jeunes !! Aucune éducation !! »_ Puis après un petit temps de réflexion, le temps de s'apercevoir que sa sauce bouillait à gros bouillons…Et de recevoir quelques gouttes brûlantes sur son tablier rose pastel…, il se souvint de sa réaction quant l'autre Potter, le géniteur, l'avait sauvé d'une mort quasi certaine….Mais….Il s'accorda à penser que…Décidément ce n'était pas la même chose ! Rien n'à voir entre son attitude et celle du fils Potter….

-« _"… Vous n'êtes pas innocent moi je suis menaçant…Et je n'ai qu'un message une devise de carnage…''_ »

C'est fou comme cette chanson pourrait "coller'' à la plupart des Mangemorts de base… Ceux qui entrait au service du Lord Noir uniquement par peur et à la recherche d'un simulacre de pouvoir… _« Des idiots !! Voilà ce qu'ils sont… Comme si Voldemort allait leur concéder une partie de son précieux pouvoir…Ils n'étaient que des pions…Et comme aux échecs un pion est fait pour être sacrifier… »_ Oh ! On pouvait dire de lui la même chose et ils n'auraient sans doute pas complètement tort…Lui il était entré dans le clan très fermé des Mangemorts par idéologie, par ressentiment et par besoin de se sentir utile… Et cette fonction lui avait convenu les premiers temps…Il s'était convaincu de la médiocrité et du danger potentiel que représentait les moldus… D'ailleurs il le pensait toujours un petit peu…Moins à cause de Dumbledore et ses idées loufoques mais les habitudes ont la peau dure…Et les siennes étaient coulées dans du béton… Il s'était vite rendu compte que tout ce qu'il faisait l'était dans le but ultime, non pas de sauver l'humanité ou un autre truc utopique du même genre, d'assouvir les fantasmes malsains d'un mégalomane psychopathe et maniaco-dépressif par-dessus le march

-« _"…Y'en a plein qui m'aiment pas: ceux qui pensent pas comme moi… C'est eux qui me persécutent alors je les exécute…''_ »

Il planta d'un air décidé un couteau dans un poivron vert et commença la découpe… Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple…S'il pouvait éliminer tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, tout ce qui l'obsédait…Comme une paire de prunelle aussi verte qu'un avada kedavra…

_« Pourquoi l'ais-je invité à dîner ?Et surtout pourquoi diable a- t'il accept ?!!! »_

Et voilà que ses interrogations revenaient…Salazar ! Il devenait pathétique avec l'âge…Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il allait vivre intensément l'instant présent sans réfléchir…Il se rendit compte que le lecteur avait arrêté de diffuser son entêtant morceau…Une coupure de courant…Ces moldus n'avait pas tout prévu ça c'est évident ! D'un coup de baguette il remit l'appareil sous tension et la musique reprit…

-« _"J'suis fan fanatique je ne pense pas donc je suis…''_ »

Voilà qui était mieux…

Une fois que tous les aliments étaient réunis dans la sauteuse et mijotaient doucement il se rendit dans sa salle de bain…

* * *

****

Le tablier rose tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd… D'un geste négligent Severus le repoussa du pied… _« Va falloir que je le range soigneusement avant son arrivée…Je n'ai pas envie que mon goût pour le rose fasse la une de "Sorciers bavards''… »_

Tout en entreprenant de déboutonner sa chemise qu'il portait en dessous il songea à la tête d'Harry quant il avait lancé cette stupide invitation à dîner… _« Médusé…Il était stupéfait mais…C'était quoi cette drôle de lueur au fond de ces yeux ?Victoire ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait gagn ? Pas un pari ça c'est certain car j'en aurais entendu parler avec toutes les oreilles à rallonges que j'ai installées ici et là…Merci les jumeaux au fait ! Satisfaction ? Plaisir ? Ce Potter était énigmatique… »_

Il enleva sa chemise puis se regarda d'un oeil vide dans la psyché qui lui faisait face… Sa main caressa machinalement son torse pale et fin… Il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'avais pu l'être Black ou Potter senior mais… Il était loin d'être le maigrichon que tout le monde imaginait… Ses muscles se dessinaient légèrement sous la peau presque translucide striée de cicatrice…

-« _" J'suis fan fanatique je ne pense pas donc je suis…''_ »

Le ton était amer à présent…Ses doigts s'égaraient le long d'une marque blanche et il se souvint…Tout lui revenait en mémoire…La douleur d'un endoloris mêlée à celle d'une lame chauffée à blanc…La magie noire qui s'allie le temps d'une souffrance à l'art de la torture moldue… Ses hurlements résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, ainsi que le rire empli de sadisme de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un maître…Presque un père… Quelle bêtise !! Il secoua sa main et la porta à son pantalon…En soupirant il l'ôta et tout en restant en boxer il se remit à chanter…

-« _"Moi je suis marginal et ton cas est mon mal…''_ »

Il farfouilla dans son dressing afin de dégoter THE tenue…Celle qui lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins…Celle qui allait rendre Harry Potter fou de désir pour lui…Hé oui !! Severus Rogue voulait Harry Potter…Et ce depuis quelques temps déjà…Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avou !! Même sous la torture… Dumbledore avait pourtant essayé…Avec son arme secrète : celle à laquelle personne n'avait jamais résistée…Mais les interminables séances de chatouille n'avaient jamais abouti…N'est pas un ex-Mangemort en vie qui veut….

_« Ouais !!!! La voil !! Ma chemise noire préférée….Mais où est mon pantalon fétiche ? Le noir….Celui des grandes occasions…Oh….Oui !! Il est l !! Bon va falloir que je les repasse…Vive la magie !! Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver mon caleçon porte-bonheur et ce sera tout bon ! »_

Evidemment qu'il était ridicule mais ce n'était pas de sa faute…Il était amoureux…Et ça explique tout ! C'est Minerva McGonagall qui lui avait expliqué les subtilités de l'amour et de ses conséquences sur le psychisme fragile de l'homme… Selon elle l'amour renforce une femme mais fragilise les représentant du sexe fort car ils doivent renoncer à leurs ego surdimensionnés et ne plus agir avec la lâcheté qui les caractérise… Severus savait qu'il possédait des qualités mais pas autant… Lâcheté et médiocrité… Les hommes étaient gâtés tout de même !!

Il s'habilla tout en observant une moue pensive… Puis une grimace d'urgence déforma ses traits quand deux sonneries retentirent simultanément…Celle de la gazinière et…Celle de la porte d'entrée !!

-« Arghhh !!!! » maugréa t'il en sautillant pour enfiler ses chaussettes…Il étouffa un cri quand son genou gauche entra en contact avec le coin droit, et ô combien pointu, de sa commode…

* * *

****

-« _" J'suis fan fanatique….''_ »

Sur ce dernier refrain il éteignit le poste et se dirigea d'un air faussement assuré vers la porte…Son masque de froideur et d'indifférence se reforma instinctivement sur son visage ciselé et quand il appuya sur la clenche rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner l'homme qui parfois transparaissait derrière l'armure épaisse…

Aucun sourire n'illumina son visage tandis que le visage de son invité se dessinait en contre-jour… _« Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments…Se dévoiler est un suicide tant émotionnel que physique dans certain cas…Voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris et il était un excellent élève…. »_

Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas du jeune Gryffondor à en juger par le regard étincelant et le sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage !

Le dîner se passa plutôt pas mal estima Severus après deux longues heures de silences pesants entrecoupés de cliquetis de fourchettes et de vaines tentatives de discussion lancées par Harry et avortées par Severus…

_« Ca aurait pu être bien pire… »_

Pour le café ils prirent place dans le canapé et un énième silence s'installa…

-« Sev'…Je peux t'appeler Sev' n'est ce pas ? Non parce que te donner du Professeur Rogue alors que l'on vient de dîner ensemble et que j'ai follement envie de te sauter dessus me paraît un peu malsain…Mais ce n'est que mon avis… »

Une déconnexion s'opéra dans le cerveau déjà très limité, parce que masculin, de Severus… Son compagnon avait envie de lui…Et lui restait la bouche entrouverte avec, avec la chance qui le caractérisait, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres et un air complètement ahuri peint sur le visage…Ce n'est qu'en sentant les lèvres du brun frôler les siennes que ses neurones se décidèrent à se remettre en mode "play''

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se goûtaient doucement presque tendrement…Leur hésitation était tangible et elle ne faisait que rajouter au charme de ce baiser tout en douceur… Une mains du Gryffondor se déplaça soudain et vint se lover au creux de la nuque de Severus… D'une pression presque imperceptible il rapprocha leurs deux têtes et put ainsi approfondir ce baiser… Sa langue demanda l'accès à la cavité buccale de son ex professeur de potion et elle l'obtint…La langue de son compagnon l'invita même dans une danse au tempo variable…Les mains de Severus décidèrent soudain de devenir autonomes et se lancèrent à la découverte de ce corps offert si généreusement…Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua quand il sentit deux doigts lui caresser puis lui pincer sensuellement un téton à travers son polo…Un gémissement lui échappa ce qui arracha un petit rire de la bouche de Severus…

-« _"En route pour le Paradis…''_ » chantonna Sev' en se levant et en tendant la main à son compagnon… Harry accepta l'invitation et ils se rendirent tout en s'embrassant fougueusement vers la chambre…

Et les silences pesants du dîner s'effacèrent de leurs mémoires au profit des gémissements et halètements sourds que le plaisir pouvait procurer…

* * *

****

Dans un dernier râle Harry se tendit et se libéra dans le corps moite et chaud de son amant…Il retomba délicatement sur celui-ci et parsema son torse de petits baisers emplis de tendresse….Harry laissa leurs respirations reprendre un rythme à peu près normal puis il se retira lentement du corps de son compagnon…Severus tenta de le retenir mais un baiser particulièrement doux l'en empêcha…Il se colla tout de même à Harry et ferma les yeux de contentement…Un sourire de bien être éclairait son visage…

-« J'en étais sûr…Tu peux sourire…Et même rire… » ronronna le Gryffondor…

-« Ne le répète pas…Tu finirais dans une chambre capitonnée… » souffla Severus l'air faussement menaçant et légèrement inquiet à l'idée que son amour finisse dans un asile par sa faute….

-« Ne t'inquiète pas…Je veux garder cette exclusivité pour moi… Après tout c'est mon œuvre…. »

-« Prétentieux ! »

-« Mais euh !! » gémit Harry

-« Sale gosse ! »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime…. » déclara le brun en l'embrassant profondément…

Harry reposa sa tête sur le torse de Severus et écouta les battements de son cœur…

-« Sev'…Tu peux mettre de la musique s'il te plait… »

Tout en maugréant pour la forme Severus lança le sort d'activation du poste…

_"J'suis fan fanatique je ne pense pas donc je suis…''_

-« Tu l'écoutes vraiment ce disque ? J'étais persuadé que tu l'avais balancé à l'instant même où je te l'ai offert… »

-« Je ne jette que rarement un cadeau…Le dernier c'était celui de Draco…Il s'agissait d'un… Serpent magique dont la fonction principale était de…Me procurer du plaisir…Il était d'un mauvais goût ! Et je t'avoue que maintenant j'adore cette chanson…Même si je t'ai presque haï pour ce titre ! »

-« Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? » demanda le brun à moitié endormi

-« Pourquoi ? T'es un peu culotté de me demandé ça ! Tu te moques ouvertement de moi en m'offrant un disque sur la bêtise qu'est le fanatisme et dans lequel je peux retrouver le comportement des Mangemorts et donc le mien et tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai pris ça comme un affront ? »

-« Quoi ? Déjà tu vois bien que je suis nu comme au jour de ma naissance…Bien qu'un peu plus…En forme…Et je ne t'ai pas offert ce disque pour cette chanson ! Je voulais juste que tu saches à quoi je ressemble le matin avec la chanson numéro 10 : "Mon caf''…C'était juste un avertissement…Une promesse de drague éhontée… » répliqua Harry en riant…

* * *

****

**Fin !!**

Comme d'hab' je ne suis pas très satisfaite de moi…Mais ce n'est pas grave !

Toutes mes excuses pour les disgracieuses lignes qui séparent mes parties...Mais le temps m'était compté et je n'ai aps pu réfléchir à comment les éviter....

J'ai juste écrit ces lignes en espérant te faire plaisir Para…J'ai même abandonné Dray au profit de Sev'….

Sache en tout cas que je ne t'ai pas oublié en ce jour particulier ! Je pense à cet OS depuis pas mal de temps mais j'en ai mis encore plus à le rédiger…Ce qui explique mon absence prolongée sur msn aujourd'hui….

Euh…Sache aussi que ce modeste cadeau n'est qu'un complément à l'autre

Je t'adore…Et je ne suis pas la seule…Ne l'oublie pas !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PARA !!

**Note musicale** :

"Le fan'' de Daviken… C'est le titre auquel je fais référence tout au long de cette histoire… Daviken est un groupe de rock celtique que j'aime beaucoup Ce titre et "Mon caf'' font partie de mes chanson préférées…

Dès que j'ai entendu les paroles de cette chanson j'ai pensé à Severus…

Bisous tout plein à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire….Bon WE,

Célinette


End file.
